One Fine Week
by Rian1945
Summary: Hina's lovelife turned upside down in one week.(continuation of "Taken")
1. Day 1

**I still making Hayate no gotoku fanfics. This story (as I already told in the summary) is connected with my previous story. May you enjoy the story.**

Day one.

It's already three months since the incident. Everyone is moving on and forgetting that incident. Since Ryan came to their lives, lots of things has changed. He goes to school in Hakuo with his own funding and become the top in the class. He's the second best man after Hayate. Lots of girls in the school became his fans. Also, Aika is resigned from her duty as vice president. When the election came for the vice president, its between Hayate and Ryan. Ryan won from Hayate by voting with a slightly close win (Ryan=51% and Hayate=49%).

Because if his rank as vice president, he became really close with Hina. Sometimes, they walked together to cafe or school canteen, even they together in the clock tower together alone. Everyone thinked they walked together for dating and together alone to do something inappropriate. In reality, They just talked about work and they together alone to discussed some changes in the council system.

Ryan also became very close to his step-daughter Maria. He talked about her babyhood and gave her some personal affects to her. Ryan once tried to buy Maria from Nagi, she refused because she happy to worked with Nagi and Ryan is okay with that. Anyway, let's move to the story.

This moment, there's a fight between Ruka and Nagi in doujinshi creation. In this fight, Ryan is on Ruka's side, while Hayate is on Nagi's side. The rules is no-one copying each other and make it sportive. Sometimes, they talked together as friends.

"So Nagi-san, how's your doujinshi?" asked Ruka while eating her toast bread. They're now eating in Café Donguri.

"It's almost finished." Nagi flustered and lied to her.

"Huh, I'm already half-way. Looks like you gonna win." said Ruka still believing Nagi's lie and drank her coffee.

"Anyway, I want to asked you about something." said Ruka shamely.

"What?" asked Nagi.

"What do you think about Maria's dad? I know he is way old, but his body is young and I kinda like him for helping him and honest. So?" asked Ruka shamely and her skin is flustered and she slightly blushed.

" I don't really close to him you know." said Nagi and ate her toast bread.

Hinagiku then entered and saw them. She then join in for conversation that she least think of. "Hina! It's good you are here. Listen, you are close with Ryan-kun right? So, what's your impression about him?" asked Nagi spiritly nd smiled toward her.

"Well. If I can put it quickly. Imagine him as Hayate, but he's good at woman and endless good luck. Example, he won five straight lotere and he also good at flirted ladies, but he rarely flirt. He only do it to teased or motivated. Also, I haven't know his weakness till now." said Hinagiku and slightly blushed.

"Also, he seemed very pure heart." said Hina and took Ruka's toast.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nagi curiously asked.

"It's gonna be long. The first ..."

**(Flashbacks)**

Hina and Ryan are searching for something in the old dark scary storage. The place is so dark that they used the brightest flashlight to do it. Hina then tried to teased him by slowly rubbed her breast.

"Ryan, it's very cold in here. Can you lighten me up, if you know what I mean?" said Hinagiku flirted to get his attention and she used her sexy look.

"I also got cold in here. We should do this fast enough so we can go out from here." said Ryan didn't pay attention toward her.

"Okay." she replied and lost her touch.

**(Another flashbacks)**

Hina and Ryan is in the sports arena of the school. They do some checking of the quality of the arenas. They both alone at night and its raining. They ran inside the swimming arena building for shelter. They very wet and cold. Ryan then gave her an idea that prove Ryan is pure-hearted

"Hina-san. There's a hot spring over there. We can warm ourselves there." said Ryan while warming his body.

"What! We in the hot spring! Alone! At night!" Hina shouted and she flustered and blushed hardly.

"What are you so surprise about?" asked Ryan confused.

Hina then got angry and threw him to the spring. She also jumped to the spring and tried to sunk his head in angered. He then turned his head toward her and she stopped sunk him. His cute and innocent face make her to stopped. She got a small lovestruck toward him. She released him and he got up and they still staring at each other. Their face is all red and they heart beats fast. Ryan then turned his face and got up from the spring. She pulled Hina and they waited till the rain over.

**(Back to present)**

"That's all the story." said Hina.

"Okay. So, all of you came to the social party at Violet Mansion?" asked Nagi, tried to changed the subject before it gets awkward.

"Nagi, we practicly lived there. So, we automatically invited to the party." said Hinagiku smiled and sound sweetly toward her.

"Oh yeah." replied Nagi remebered.

"Let's go back to the mansion." said Ruka and stand up from her chair.

They walked away from the café and leaved some money for paying (althought they knew the owner, they have to paid).

At night, the social party is already started. Many wealthy people around invited. Mikado and Sakuya also came to the party. In fact, Mikado is the one that invited and created the party. He wanted to get closer to his granddaughter. Most of the guest talked about politics and something that high class people like. Nagi started to feel bored, but she cheering up when Isumi came to the party too.

To lighten the party up, Ruka is singing her best song to the crowd. The crowd is happy and cheering for her.

"Ryan-kun. Why don't you sing with her?" asked Hina softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryan confused.

"You can sing, right?"

"Yeah I can. Bu, why..." Ryan said slowly when Hina stopped him.

"Good. Hey Ruka! Ryan wanted to sing with you." Shouted Hina to Ruka.

Ryan then pushed to the stage and have to sing a song. Ryan is felt little bit shy, he never sing in front of many people for a long time.

"Okay. I know one song. This is an acoustic song, I think." said Ryan.

"Here we go."

(Due to copyright violation, the song is not shown to the reader, but for the reader to know the song, the song is "We found love" in Boyce avenue version)

Everyone is stunned and they amazed by his beautiful high voice. Even Ruka shocked as well. After he finished, everyone is clapping and cheering for him. He walked down from the stage and walked toward Hayate.

"Hayate, want to go out and do something. I never like social party." said Ryan.

"Sure. Why not?" he replied.

They both walked out from the house to the yard, they can't get very far from the mansion. The party is still running for the last 3 hours, some of the guest already went home due to the lateness of the night. Mikado is talking with the guest. Nagi and Sakuya is on his side. Ruka, Ayumu, the three idiots, Chiharu are talking about school. Hinagiku is all alone, she then decided to walked outside to the yard. She need some time to be alone.

She leaned into a tree and thinked about Hayate. She thinked about him on her side. She thinked what if they dating, what if they get married, what if they have sons and daughters, what if they grow old together and die together. Every step with him become a gift and blessing that no-one can get. Every minutes with him is minutes of happiness and love. Every time when he smiled, her heart is freshing and her morale is increasing. She wanted to be with him. But still, all of that thing on her mind is based on "What if". She may not get a chance due to lots of woman wanted to be with him.

Suddenly, something fell from her top and crashed her. She fell unconscious for a few seconds. As she opened her eyes, her vision is still blurred and her hearing is still buzzing. She can heard a buzzing voice calling someone and she saw someone in her top. When everything became clear, she saw Hayate with his face on her breast and he still unconscious. Then, she saw Ryan in the top of the tree shouting for Hayate. Ryan then climbed down slowly, fearing he might fall off like Hayate. Hina felt embrassed and her face is all red and her skin is flustered. Hayate finally woke up and he put his face up and stared at then realized he just landed on her, he instantly pulled himself and sat in front of her. She also pulled her body and they stared at each other. They both blushing and felt there's something between them. They now in romantic mode and they moved closer to each other. Their lips is inches away and they about to kiss.

Suddenly, Ryan landed near them and ran toward them okay. They're emotion is gone and they started to pulled their eyes from each other while saying "sorry" before it gets awkward. They then smiled and got up again. Hina then ran away back to the mansion. They both confused why is she running away. Hina then opened the door and closed it again and she leaned in the door. Her heart is beating fast and she gasped. Her feelings for him now is unbearable. She now wanted him more than ever.

AN: Give your review to the story so far.


	2. Day 2

**The second day is now mostly about Hina's tension toward Hayate is getting higher. But, a man will helped her. Guess who? Follow this story to revealed the man.**

Day two.

The next morning, Hina is in her room, holding her teddy hear. There's Alice beside her that still sleeping soundly and peacefully. She got up carefully, so she won't wake Alice up. She walked slowly out of her room and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and do her morning routine. She doing her cleaning when suddenly Hayate came into her mind. That thing is bothered here lately and she just can't stopped it. Every time he came to her mind, she wanted him more. She managed to get her mind to reality and finished her bath. She walked out from the bathroom with only towel wrapping her body. She walked back to her room and she needed to go left in the hallway. As she make her move to her left, she bumped someone and she fell to the ground backward.

She then saw the man as Hayate (which is actually Hayate) in front of her. Her towel is opened from her body, making her to be exposed to Hayate. They both blushed at the same time and they both glued. Can't move or thinked, they both blushed and flustered. Hina pulled her towel back and tried to wrapped it to her body while Hayate freezed and staring at her face. Suddenly, someone is coming from the other side.

"Hayate, I finished taking over the cooking. If you wanted to ..." said Ryan walking from the other side of the hallway while opening his chocolate bar and stopped seeing them both.

"I guess I should not intervened this. Have a nice time both of you." continued Ryan and he walked backward (literally backward) to the hallway he came from.

Hayate and Hina then said sorry to each other again. And they both stand up and walked away in different direction. Hina managed to walked back to her room and felt hubbub. She gasped and she started loosing it. She quickly wore her school clothing and walked to the dining room for breafkast. She walked quickly to the dining room and saw everyone is eating their breakfast. She took an empty chair and ate. Today's menu is bread with egg on it. She never ate the food, only saw it in a movie about a man with a mask and killed a big dictator. As she took it to her sweet mouth, the taste is very amazing. It's like a million fireworks are bursting at the same time. The taste of the egg is very savory, not so salty nor so sour. The bread is also delightful and the butter just helping it more. She moaned while feel every bite she took. Everyone then got confused by her act.

Hina then said happily, "Hayate-kun just made my day again!"

"Ano, Hina-san. Ryan-kun is the one that made all of these." said Chiharu calmly and she read a newspaper.

"That's right la. All of this is made by me." said Ryan with his accent and wiped his then kept eating the bread and still enjoyed every bite she took.

After the breakfast, everyone is going to school. They walked together to the school, except Hayate because he has some small errands to do first. As they arrived at the schoolgate, it's already crowded with lots of students. Hina and Ryan walked in seperated way to the student council building. Every student they passed is glancing and staring at them. They just like the best couple in the school, although they never walk holding hands together. But, they proximity and they both is very beautiful and handsome, making them as he best couple around the school. As they arrived at the building, they both took an elevator. They arrived at the floor of their office. They're office isn't very far. It's in the same hallway and it's side by side. Hina entered her room and closed the door. She sat in her desk and checking monutains of file in front of her. Since Ryan came, many things needed to be sign. He become the most active member of the council. He also made Hakuo to be cooperated with many school around the world and increase the quality of the school council. Hina signed half of the file and took a rest. She closed her eyes for a few moments.

Suddenly, her phone is ringing. She took the call and its Ryan calling. He told her to meet her at the running field. She got up lazily and walked totterly. A few minutes later, she arrived at the running field and its 11.30. She sat at the front seat and saw Ryan with the three idiots. She saw the idiots is tired and and they sweating a lot. She decided to go toward them. She entered the field and Ryan ordered the idiots to stand up straight and saluted although they very tired.

"Ah . I want you here to see the progress I done to the idiots." said Ryan happily.

"No Hina. He tortured us. It's again human rights." said Miki tired and her leg is shaking, shown the sign that she is exhausted.

"Who care about the human rights! People defend themselves with human rights is no more than a spoil and whining baby! Miki! Give me thirty push ups! NOW!" shouted Ryan to Miki and she do as she told.

"Isn't this little bit mean and sadistic?" asked Hina worried about the idiots.

"I know. But, this is the way to discipline them. I already tried many peaceful ways. But, this is the only thing that worked to discipline them. Sorry." said Ryan regretted about the way he's discipline.

"It's alright. I understand." replied Hina.

"Now. I want both of you to ran around this field. There will be a reward." said Ryan to Risa and Izumi.

"What's the reward?" asked Izumi curiously.

"You can kiss Hayate. He's over there waiting." said Ryan and shown Hayate sitting in the bench. It's really Hayate.

Risa didn't really excited about it. In the other hand, Izumi is all about him and eagerly took the challenge. Ryan gave them the mark to run. As Ryan said "start". Izumi is running like hell while Risa is running as strong as she can. Izumi pushed her body to the limit to get her reward. She ran all over the field in just 40 seconds (the running field is 500 meter). She got tired, but she still standing and looked strong. She then saw Hayate came toward her and stopped right in front of her. She closed her eyes and waited till the sweet lips of her man touched her. She even make her lips into a duck face. She waited and waited, but she didn't get a kiss and she felt wind on her lips. As she opened her eyes, she saw Ryan holding a small fan and the fan is positioned to her mouth.

"Izumi. I only said a kiss from Hayate, doesn't mean the Hayate man. I don't said Hayate man. Right?" said Ryan and the fan still blowing to her lips.

Izumi morale is down and she crumble in her feet and fell to the ground in extreme tiredness. Ryan then told the three amiga that training is over. They tiredly moved to the locker room to changed back to uniform. Ryan also walked away to the clock tower. Hina and Hayate is the only people around the field. They walked together to the clock tower slowly. Hina just smiled and slightly blushed. They walked in the pavement and almost there. Suddenly, a familiar voice calling them. As they turned around, they saw Ayumu ran toward them. She wore Hakuo uniform and a bag. They both surprised.

"Ano Ayumu-wan, how can you be a student in here? It's very expensive to school here." asked Hayate puzzled and confused.

"You're friend, Ryan-kun paid all of the semester for me. He said he have too many money and didn't what to use it for. So, he told me that I will go to Hakuo and he will paid everything. I accepted it and I'm here now." said Ayumu smiled toward them.

"Okay. Anyway, nice to meet you here as a student." said Hina.

They walked together to the clock tower. As they arrived, Hina entered the clock tower while Hayate and Ayumu kept walking to the school building. She going up to her office and she thinked to get some rest. She made her way to her office and slept on her desk.

As the school over, she went home to the mansion. She very tired and sleepy on her walk. Her eyes is still heavy and her walk is tottered. Her days is really tiring. Suddenly, a man pulled her into a car and kidnapped her. The car then drove away. Hina is shocked and scared as the car drove away very fast. Ghe kidnapper then pulled out a syringe and tried to sedate her. Suddenly, they heard something landed in the top of the car. Then, someone jumped into the front window and punched the window and threw out the driver. Then, the back window break and someone pulled Hina's out, leaving the kidnapper in the car and crashed and burned. Hina then saw the figure brought her in bridal style blurringly. But, she could tell from the voice and look it's Hayate. She then felt unconscious and Hayate kept carried her in bridal style. He just like seeing her in sleeping mode. It's the only thing that Hayate could see her feminin.

AN: Give your review to the story so far.


	3. Day 3 (part 1)

**No more talking. Let's move to the next chapter!**

Day three (part one).

The next day, Hina is awoke from her sleep. She looked around her and Alice is not beside her. She didn't mind about it, Alice may already awoke and maybe go to Hayate. She pulled her body up and stretched for awhile. She walked toward the dining room and saw everyone seated and ate their breakfast, including Alice and Hayate. She sat in the empty seat beside Ayumu and ate her breakfast. Today's menu is a chicken curry. Hayate sat across her and ate his food. She took her spoon and fork and took one bite of the chicken. It's very delicious and she ate more and more. She also slurp the delicious curry. Breakfast is the thing that made her day. Hayate saw her happily, knowing his cooking is not bad. After she finished her breakfast, she noticed that Ruka isn't joining.

"Hayate, where is Ruka-san?" asked Hinagiku.

"She's in Ryan-kun's apartment." replied Hayate and slowly slurping his curry.

"Ryan-kun has an apartment? Where?" asked Hina suprised.

"You didn't know? It's in downtown " replied Hayate.

"Thank good it's the start of summer. I'm gonna go there if you need me."

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna text the address to your phone." said Hayate and pulled his phone.

"Thanks Hayate." said Hina shyly and blushed.

Hina then walked toward the bathroom and quickly shower. She then walked to her room and wore her favourite pink T-shirt and short pants. She went out from the mansion alone and find any transportation she can take. The air is hot and there's no wind bursting that making it even hotter today. She waited in a bus terminal, sweating and sultry in the hot day. Finally, a bus came by and took her to downtown. She stopped in the downtown and began the searched. She looked at her phone to find the address. The streets is crowded by people taking a summer vacation. Most of them are foreign tourist.

A half hours later, she found the address of Ryan's apartment. The apartment building is huge, but short and the size of one room is very large. She then walked inside the apartment and quickly entered an elevator. Based on the address Hayate gave her, Ryan's apartment is in 10th floor, the highest floor in the bulding. The elevator then stopped at the tenth floor and she walked out. She finding the number of his apartment door by door. He finally found it, his room is the farthest one from any other room and seemed the biggest because it has two doors. She knocked the door a few times and heard a sound inside. The door is opened and Ryan greeted her. He let her entered and he closed the door back. His apartment is amazing. It's futuristic, have a good view around the city, very cold and comfy, and it the space is very big, so big that it has two floors. Hina then followed Ryan to his working room. They walked inside and saw papers scattered in the floor. The paper came from Ruka that still drawing her manga non-stop. She worked as hard as she could to defeat Nagi. Ruka finally finished nine chapters.

"Ruka-san, you need some rest. Go out and get some fresh air." said Ryan softly and happily.

"Sure. Thanks for helping Ryan-kun." replied Ruka as she walked away. The way she talked is flirting and she gave him a dirty look and smile. Hina is shocked by her act. She thought Ruka only like Hayate.

"What was that?" asked Hina.

"What? What you talking about?" asked Ryan confusedly.

"I don't know to say you baka or pure." replied Hina annoyingly.

Ryan then took a broom and began to cleaned everything. He is very independent. In just minutes, his room is silver clean, like Hayate always do. He also tidy the room and shifted some tables and chairs to its original position. After the tidy and shifting, the room became an executive room in offices. Ryan sat in the master chair and Hina sat across him with tables divide them. He also opened the drapes so lights can came in to the room.

"Hinagiku-san, what's your intention here?" asked Ryan.

"This is kinda awkward request, but I need your help to..." Hinagiku shyly and stammered.

"To what?"

"I need your help to get Hayate-kun." said Hina quickly and she blushed very hard and tried to hold herself.

"That's a weird request. But, I will take it. You are the second person to asked me the same question." said Ryan and stand up from his seat.

"Who's the first?" asked Hina curiously.

"The first one is my daughter, Maria." replied Ryan formally.

"Anyway, I got one question for you before do this." said Ryan seriously with serious aura around him.

"What is it?" asked Hina.

"Why do you want Hayate-kun?" asked Ryan.

"He ... He is a kind and nice man. He always save me a few times. He help me overcome my fear. He gave me some good times in my life. That's why I wanted to be with him." said Hina deeply from her thoughts.

"So sweet lass. Anyway, I'll help you but first you need to understand this." said Ryan and pulled a roll of screend from the wall. The screen is attached with some pictures and writings.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you something before do this. Based on my researched and all of my knowledge about Hayate's life, I made a ranking of woman that possibly gonna be with him. As now you can see, you are in sixth place. The first one is Athena or now is Alice, the second is Ruka, the third is Nagi, the fourth is Maria, and the fifth is Ayumu. Now..." said Ryan when he suddenly stopped.

"Hold on. How do you know about this?" asked Hina suspiciously.

"I'm a oracle."

"Really?"

"Of course not! I'm an agent. I investigated."

"Anyway, you need to get your rank up."

Hina then studied her weakness that shown by Ryan. Ryan told her that her weakness is being not feminine, too tough, always angry. She got to changed all of it one hundred and eighty degree. It's gonna be tough, but anything to get Hayate.

"Hina, you need to be look beautiful and feminine. Let's go out. I know what to do to you." said Ryan while pulling her hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Hina.

"We're go to buy an outfit. There's a party in Hakuo. I created it and invited some people, included Hayate. Also, the good thing is that I don't invited any woman that have crush on him and I told him that the party is secret."

They then walked out from the apartment to the crowded streets. They holding hands together so they don't get dragged in the crowd. First, they entered a shopping center. Inside, there's many woman clothing and make ups. Ryan pushed her to choose the clothes she likes. He will paid no matter what the price. Hina tried many dresses and there's lots of staff that helped her to choose her dress. Ryan sat in a chair, reading a magazine to kill the time. Few hours later, Hina found a dress she like. It's a black nightingale dress with some white sparkling beds that spread in the left part of the dress and there's a white sparking line in the right lower part if the dress. She looked very beautiful and amazing. There's no way a man won't take their eyes of her.

They bought the dress that cost five hundred thousands US dollars and they walked into a cafe in the side of the street. They sat and drank some drink. Hina ordered a coffee, but Ryan ordered a mineral water (which is unsusal for people in the cafe and Englishman to ordered a water instead of coffee).

"Ryan-kun, why don't you ordered a coffee?" asked Hina and blew her coffee.

"I don't like coffee. I just don't like the taste. Also, I don't like tea. Well, except Japanese tea for some reason." said Ryan and lend on his seat.

"Okay. Anyway, how do you owned lots of money? Where do you get it?" asked Hina.

"It's family legacy and my money is kept safe in various of bank around the world althought I'm froze. Also, I have ten percent of shares from Sanzenin business." said Ryan normally and drank his water.

"Okay. How do you get the shares?" asked Hina tried to peering in his old life. She suspected for a foul play or con.

"Yukariko Sanzenin-sama gave it to me. She said she have too many shares and gave it to me some. She really kind person. Unlike her daughter, Nagi." he replied changed the subject and they enjoyed the day. She gotta reasy her mind to face Hayate.

7.30 PM. Hina ready herself to the party. Ryan didn't come because he don't want to go. Ryan also bought lots of make up and perfume for her on the way back to his apartment. She make up her face and also sprayed lots of perfume to her body. She tried to kept her face fresh and natural and decided to sprayed the perfume a few. She used the guest room and she's been there for two hours. Ryan watched TV to waited for her. Then, she came out from her room with a little black purse that also bought by Ryan. Ryan saw her and in one second, he can't take his eyes of her. She very beautiful with her lighten face and that soft hair. She also smells very nice and the dress suits her to feminine. Ryan then stand up and lead her to the exit door.

"Ryan. Are you sure you don't mind that you bought me many things? I just felt uncomfortable because I asked many things." asked Hina worried.

"Don't worry. I have too many money. So there's no harm if I spend some with you." replied Ryan relaxed.

"Anyway, good luck with Hayate." continued Ryan.

"Thanks for the blessing." she replied and blushed.

"Also, you are very good man. You like Hayate, but more lucky I guess. Anyway, thanks for everything." said Hina and kissed him in the cheek.

"No problem." he replied and blushed. She then walked away and on her way to the party. There's a driver that hired by Ryan to drove her to Hakuo.


	4. Day 3 (part 2)

**No review? Cmon, I need the readers opinion about the stories so far. Anyway, here the next chapter.**

Day three (Part 2).

Hina walked out from the building and saw a R*lls R**ce and a driver waiting in front of her. The driver is old Englishman and he's using a tuxedo with a driver driver then opened the backdoor and she entered the car. The driver closed the door back and entered the driver seat. They drove to Hakuo academy for the party. On the way there, Hina is restless and thinking how she should act when confront him. She trained her speech, her behave, and her way to make things less awkward. She also tried to hold her desire to hit him if he's offend her. After that, she take a deep breath and relaxed. She's now ready to confront him.

She arrived at the gates of the school. The driver opened the door for her and she entered the school. The driver entered the car and drove away to the nearest parking lot. She walked slowly through the pavement. She entered the tram to the center part of the school. According to the invitation, the party is held in the gym building. The tram took her to the main building and she will walked to the gym by foot. After she arrived at the main building, she quickly walked out from the tram and walked to the gym. She looked around her and its very quiet. She thinked that either no-one came to the party ot there was never be a party. She walked slowly and her tension is higher. Every step she took is an extra heartbeat to her. Everything around her is like slow-mo and she felt her chest is crushing from inside. Without noticing, the door is already in front of her. She doubled-minded upon her decision. But, she can't quit right now. So, she slowly opened the door and entered.

As she entered, she saw no-one around and there's no party decoration or anything like that. She walked deeper to through the empty place. Then, she saw a figure standing, wondering about something. She approached the man because she thinked its just someone lost. She moved closer to the figure and revealed the figure is a man with blue hair and wore a tuxedo. She knew it was Hayate. She walked slowly to the back, make sure he didn't notice her. But, he turned around and saw her. When he yelling her name, she instantly got a heartstruck and she froze in her feet. Hayate walked toward her and greeted her. Hina felt nervous and scared. But she overcome it and tried to be casual.

"Hina-san, you invited to the party?" asked Hayate.

"Yes. But there's no-one around. That's odd." replied Hina pretending to wandering her eyes around to avoid direct contact.

"I know. It's like we're the only one here for some reason." said Hayate friendly and normal.

"Yeah. Some ... reason." she replied with higher tone and blushed.

"You know. We're wearing fancy dress. You seemed make up for a long time and dressing not to mention. Also, I'm choosing this tuxedo for a long time and lots of time is seem wasted to this empty party and I don't really like see this thing wated. And there's the radio over there that played romantic song right now. So, to fill the wasted time for both of us. Do you want to dance with me, Hinagiku-san?" Hayate asked her kindly and kneel with his left leg and stretched his right hand.

Hinagiku blushed and flustered clearly. Her mind is like to blow, but she didn't wanted to miss this chance. So, she took his hand and slowly replied, "Yes.".

They dance in the gym alone and the sound of romatic music feeling the silence between them. They both blushed lightly and they have the same feeling of being scared and nervous. But somehow, they overpowered it and they felt comfortable to each other. Hayate changed his left hand position from grabbing her hand to grabbing her lower waist. They become very closed and they both blushed. The tension is gone higher and they felt like the only one dancing around the world. Every second there is, the string between them is getting stronger and the getting closer. They then dance so near that their lips is inches away. The romantic song encouraged them to get romantic and their will to kiss. As the song entered the critical part, they dancing become slow and they're lips is started to move to each other. They can't stop, they can't move away. The only thing is them kissing. They're lip is almost touching when suddenly her phone ringing. They started to released their grip and acted awkward. Hina then answered the call and it's from Miki. They talked for awhile and Hayate awaits by standing still.

After she finished the call, she saw him blushing and flustered. She then walked toward him and took his hand. "Cmon Hayate. Let's go out for dinner." said Hina smiled and pulled him. They walked out from gym building and walked out from the academy. As they walked out from the gates, the driver is already awaits them. They entered the car and she told the driver to go to the best restaurant in Tokyo. The car then drove away. At first, they distant themselves inside the car. But, as time goes by, they moved little bit closer to esch other and they finally sit side by side. Hina then grabbed his hand and they both blushed. She got to be as feminine as she could. She then lend her head on his shoulder like a couple. As she enjoyed the moment, the car stopped and they arrived.

As they walked out from the car, they saw and take a closer look at the restaurant, it's a French-Japanese restaurant. It's very expensive food. They both didn't have enough money to eat. But, there's the servant from the restaurant greeted them and guided them to enter. Inside, the restaurant is very excellent. With its calm and romantic nuanced around them, it's a right place for dating. The floor is filled with real rose and the light inside the restaurant is light red and there's aromatherapy candle that set the mood. Also, there's only one spot in the middle of the floored-rose. The table is set for them and there's two glass and a wine. They walked toward the table and they seated by the servant, they sit facing to each other. Then, another servant came toward them and gave them the book of menu. Hayate ordered a sushi and steak au poivre, while Hina ordered steak frites and ratatouille as desert. They waited the menu and the servant gave a french bread as a waiting food and the wine bottle in the table. Hayate poured the wine to her glass and his with the same amount. Hayate took a first gulp and he is okay. Hina also took a first gulp and felt little bit dizzy.

A half hour later, all the food is arrived. They already finished the bottle of wine and Hina is drunk while Hayate is not. because of her drunk condition, she speak freely and distorted voice. Hina also eat very fast and talking at the same time. She finished her meal for thirthy minutes while it took an hour to finished it. After they ate, they walked out from the restaurant and Hayate lead her as she drunk. As Hayate pulled his credit card that Nagi gave him (for emergency) for paying, the cashier said that all the food is already paid. The car then drive them to the mansion because she is too drunk to move around. Hayate tried to put her mind back, but she took five glass. After they arrived at the mansion, everyone is already asleep. Hayate dragged her from the car to the mansion. The car then drove away, back to Ryan. Hinagiku finally can stand in her feet, but still walked tottering and her mind is still drunk. Hayate then lead her to her room. As they entered, Hayate saw Alice sleeping in her bed. He didn't want her to see her "mama" drunk beside her. It will be deep scar for her. So, Haytae released Hina for awhile and woke Alice. As she awoke, Haytae told her to sleep in his room. She do as her "papa" says and moved to Hayate room sleepy. Hayate then laid Hina on the bed and she comforted herself. Hina drunkly begging to Hayate to sleep beside her. He then slept beside her and accompanied her for one night. She then speak totrerly and freely about him in her mind. Hina tried to kiss him many times, but Hayate softly pushed her. She finally got tired and sleepy. They facing to each other and he noticed that her mind is clear for awhile. Hina then said to Hayate "I love you Hayate-kun". She then fell asleep and her statement now bugging and ringing in his mind. The race is just started.


	5. Day 4

**I hate to say this. But, enough talking. The next chapter is served for you. (Warning= This chapter mixed the heart of Hinagiku fans).**

Day 4.

The next day, Hina awoke from her sleep. Her head is little bit shaky and she felt dizzy. The sun is very bright from the window. She saw the clock with her blurred vision, it's 0900 hours. She slept for a long time. She treid to remembered about what happenned last night. She remebered she drank too many wine and Hayate have to carried her to home. She remebered he helped her to put her in the bed. She also remebered so said to him, "I love you Hayate-kun". After she remebered that, she become panicked and afraid that Hayate-kun will blacklist her. As she turned to the right, she saw him still sleeping. She instantly shocked and fell from the bed. She blushed and adrenaline spread through her body. She then calmed herself down and walked toward the wardrobe carefully. She took her normal clothes and walked slowly out of her room. She then walked to the bathroom to have a bath and changed her clothes there.

**(Hayate POV)**

I woke up from my sleep. I noticed that Hinagiku is gone. Guess she already awoke. My head is really shaky and I couldn't think straight. Guess the alcohol influenced me now. The only thing that I remebered last night is when she told me with her slurry and drunk voice, "I love you Hayate-kun.". After she said that, my mind become more painful due to her statement that going around my mind. I got up from the bed and walked to the door. My walk is nit hindered and I walked staggering along the hallway. I walked to the bathroom to washed my face and head. I opened the door and I closed it back. I straightly turned the knob in the wash basin and washed my face. I realized that I still wore my tuxedo. It's all wet because I used too many water. I turned the water off and I calmed myself down. As everything gone clearer, I realized someone is having a bath behind me in the shower and the drapes is the only thing that separated. I walked carefully so I won't shock him or her. But, I got slipped and fell to the shower and passed the drapes.

**(Back to third person)**

Hayate opened hie eyes and saw Hina shocked. He then realized that he landed on her breast. He instantly awoke and she's angry. She hit him many times and he ran out from the bathroom. His face is all red of embarrassment and he ashame as butler. He then walked toward the kitchen to drink something to calmed his nerve down. He made a coffee and waited the coffee machine to blended it. Then, Alice walked toward him with a teddy bear in her grip.

"Papa, where's mama?" asked Alice sleepy.

"Mama is having a bath A-tan. Also, why is very quiet around here? Where is everyone?" he replied while rubbing her head fondly.

"I don't know, but someone leaved a paper in the fridge." said Alice.

Hayate walked toward the fridge and took the paper. He opened it and read the contents.

"Hayate, if you reading this, everyone is going to see the new movies in the cinema. We don't bring you because you still asleep with Hina-san. So, we leaved you. Don't worry about us. Just took a relaxing day right now. I leaved some money for you in the dining table. That's all.

Love, Nagi."

Hayate then slip the paper to his tuxedo and heard the coffee is done. He took it and poured it on his glass. He then brought Alice with to outside. They sat in the chair in front of the mansion and he enjoyed his coffee. He relaxed himself with the slow wind that blew toward him. The tent above him protected him from the hotness of summer.

Suddenly, he saw a big explosion in the center of the city. Hayate then got up and told Alice to stay in the mansion. He ran toward the explosion in to see what's going on. He ran as fast as he could like a lightning. As he arrived, he saw a gas truck crashed with a bus. He then saw someone got trapped in he bus and the fire is spreading quickly. Hayate jumped to the top of the bus and ripped apart. He entered the bus and saved the person that trapped. He saw the fore already closed his path and it's getting closer. He jumped through the back window and got it intime, the bus then exploded to pieces. He glanced at the person he saved, it's Ayumu and she's okay. There's no injured in her body, but probably she's traumatised. He carried her into an ambulance and joined in.

As they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics quickly brought her to emergency room, Hayate waited outside. A half hour later, Ayumu is brought into a patient room. Hayate came inside and sat beside her. She's sleeping and will accompany her until she awoke. He fell asleep and lend on his head in her bed. A few hours later, Ayumu is awoke and noticed Hayate sleeping beside her. She become panicked for awhile because she saw the man of her dream beside her and saving her once more. Because of her panic reaction, Hayate awoke and she saw his magical smile that calmed everyone.

"Hey Ayumu-san. Are you okay?" asked Hayate sleepy.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking." she replied and blushed lightly.

"Okay. Next time if you in danger, just call me." said Hayate to cheered her up.

"Okay. Hayate-kun, I got something to say. Come closer." said Ayumu.

Hayate moved his head closer to her. Suddenly, She kissed him quickly. Hayate tried to let go, but every kiss is getting sweeter. He gave up and enjoyed the kiss from his old companion. She pulled him to the bed and he is on her top and they still kissed passionately. No-one notice in the hospital. They heard someone entered, but they kept kissing.

"Hayate! What are you doing!" shouted Ryan.

"Nothing. Nothing." said Hayate panickly as he released the kissed and sat back in the chair. They both blushed and panicked.

" I'm here to check on her and both of you almost making out! What the h**l!" said Ryan angry toward Hayate.

"I'm sorry okay. I don't know what came toward me." replied Hayate guitly for his action.

"Okay. Let's not make this long. Just forget about this." said Ryan calming himself down.

Ryan then walked toward her and checked her. He also gave her a bag of her favourite cake. He then walked out from the room because he got something else to do. Hayate kept accompanied her and make sure he won't do something inappropriate this time.

Meanwhile, Nagi, Hinagiku, Ruka, Maria, Chiharu, Aika, and Isumi is eating in a food court after watching in the cinema. Hina is sitting beside Ruka and Aika. Everyone is talking, mostly about movies. But, Hina and Ruka are talking privately.

"Hey Hina-san, what are you doing in Ryan-kun apartment yesterday?" asked Ruka and eating her salisbury steak.

"Nothing. I just wanted to go there. I never see his apartment." replied Hina.

"Also, what are you doing back then? I noticed you give him a naughty smile." continued Hina.

"I just teasing him. Is he noticed about it ?" asked Ruka curiously.

"No. He didn't." she replied. Ruka's spirit is down a little.

"If you asked me why I do it truthly, I kinda like him. His handsome, kind cute, and hot. Do you ever see him with no shirt? He has very strong muscle. And ..."

"Hold on, you have see him naked?"

"No I see him shirtless accidentally. Anyway, I also felt comfort when near him. Just like when I near Hayate-kun. Hina, I thinked I love him too."

"WHAT! He's an old man!"

"I know. But his physical appearance is young."

"Whatever.".They kept eating the food and Hina tried to cleared it from her mind.

On the way home, Nagi called Hayate to make sure his at mansion. Hayate is in the hospital and answered the call. He told Nagi that he's on the hospital with Ayumu that having an accident. He said to her that Ayumu is okay and he is on his way to the mansion. She then hung up and faster her walk. At the mansion, she saw Hayate cleaning the front yard. She then ran toward him and hugged him. Hayate hugged back and greeted her. Everyone entered the mansion and rested. Hayate and Hina are glanced at a moment. Hayate turned his face around and walked away. Hina felt miserable and guilty for saying the 'three words'. She's about to cry, but let it burden in her feelings. She then walked toward her room and locked the door. She just wanted to be alone.

Hayate is standing alone in the backyard while facing the sky. After he and Hina glanced to each other, the memories of her that saying 'the three words' is back haunting is mind. His mind is going puzzled and torrents of question came to his mind. "Is she saying that from her hearts? Is she the woman that will accompany me in the rest of my life? If yes, how I can face this? And if this happen, she become my date, how can I work as a butler? I can't dissapointed her. I knew she like me too." Hayate only can relieved for awhile. He must choose between his job as a butler or a lover with Hina. He may never know how to face this problem.

Suddenly, Ryan is standing right beside him. He took him by surprised. They greeted to each other and facing the beautiful blue skies. Hayate then got a crazy question in his mind, "Ryan. Can I ask you something personal?" asked Hayate tensed and felt little bit frightened.

"What do you want to ask mate?" asked Ryan.

"If you fell there's a relationship with someone like love, which one do you choose, job or love?" asked Hayate and hoping he can answered it.

"That's very tough question. But, if you want to hear my stories about it. You may got an answer regarding your question." said Ryan.

"Sure let's hear it then." replied Hayate spiritly and curious.

"Okay. I was fell in love with someone in my undercover mission. I used a fake name and fake background. My mission is to infiltrated a rich family. They got a connection with the western allies about logistic. I infiltrated by being a butler of the daughter of the target. I being the butler for two years and I fell to her because she is very kind and beautiful. She took care of me when I was ill or injured. She the best woman that I ever met. She also fell in love me. We both fell deeply so much that I forgot my mission and going off grid. One day, my mission is compromised and I have to be evacuated. It was havoc and I got to choose between her or my job. I could be with her, disappeared and I have lots of money. But in the end, I choosed my job. The worst thing is that she's the last person saw me leaving. I told her everything about me and my job. From her looks, she is devastated and ruined. But, she gave me phone so I can talk to her without being compromised. I leaved her and my heart is ripping to pieces. Back at my home, I can't sleep and I kept thinking about her. The only thing in my mind is her and nothing more. I began to realized that my job is killing from inside. But, I have to overcome it and I can do my other job professionally. But deep down in my heart, I kept thinking about her till now." he told Hayate everything from deep in his thought and Hayate saw some tears fell from his eyes.

"So, I got to choose my heart than my job." Hayate took a conclusion from his story.

"I don't really put it that way. But, it's your life mate. Make sure you make a wise decision. Goodbye." Ryan replied and moved back to the mansion. Hayate then sat in the grass and choosing between his job or his heart. Guess it will no be an easy answer.

Meanwhile, Hina is lying in her bed, thinking about Hayate. Her feeling is going up and down like a rollercoaster. She held tight her pillow and burried her face in the bed. She wanted to get him now, but she thinked Hayate is blacklisted her because of her statement. She then saw the sky is going dark and decided a sleep will solved her problem. She then sleep in her bath and tried to forget her thinking about Hayate.


	6. Day 5

**In this chapter, There will be a plan to win Hayate's heart (Sorry if this chapter is little bit boring) . Enjoy reading.**

Day five.

The following morning, Hina awoke and her mind is still echoing about Hayate. She still felt guilty saying he loved him for a reason he may not understand. She quickly got up from the bed and walked toward the dining room. There, she saw everyone that like Hayate sitting in the dining room. She felt there's something unusual and be on a lookout. She sat on her chair and waited for the breakfast. Everyone is silenced and appeared to be waiting for Hayate. Few minutes later, Hayate brought everyone the breakfast. He served the breakfast one by one to everyone. They still silenced and Hayate kept serving. Hina felt something wrong around here. After he served the breakfast, Hayate leaved the dining room and cleaning the second floor. Suddenly, Nagi stand up from her table and pulled out a paper from her pocket.

"The reason I invited all of you here is because I know all of you like Hayate-kun in this room. I can't take it anymore to get him and all of you as well. So, I made a race for all of us. The race is to get to Hayate first and confuse our love toward him. This race is taking tomorrow. Today, we are friendsl. But tomorrow, we will be enemies. So, all of you make sure be ready." said Nagi loudly to everyone and sat down.

"Yeah. Be ready. I'll get to him first." said Ruka with a sharp looks and ate her breakfast

"Don't think I'm gona give up easy Ruka-san. I will beat you." said Ayumu and also ate her breakfast. There still some bandage in her bodies.

"Keep talking hamster. I know him inside out. I will get to him first." replied Nagi arrogantly.

"Nagi, although I'm your helper, you can't get my help. I also want to get Hayate-kun too." said Maria.

Everyone then arguing about who's the first one that will get Hayate. Hina can't do anything and quickly finished her breakfast. She then ran out from the dining room, leaving the argued lovers in the room. Hina them moved to the bathroom and stripped her clothes. She let her clothes scattered in the floor. She thinked herself with Hayate-kun. She felt his delicate touch to her, every time she save her from danger, his sweet voice that calmed her, and the time where she calmed her in the cinema from a class of disturbing kids that telling both of them are dating (familiar to anything?). She also wanted to feel her sweet lips pressing toward her and his horn on her. She also wanted to have a family with him, having kids together, growing old and dying together. She then thinked that her daydreaming is way way way over. She then turned off the water and wiped herself. He walked toward her room and put on her summer clothes. It's an orange T-shirt and yellow shorts. She walked outside the mansion to the streets to thinked. She know it won't be easy to get him tomorrow and they won't give up without a fight. She need a brilliant plant that came out from her thought. But, she is not great enough to create a battle plan.

Then, she got an idea to meet Ryan and asked him to created a plan. She then walked faster toward his apartment. She eagerly meet him and fasten her walk. As she arrived in her front door, she knocked the door loudly and strongly and quickly. She kept knocking although the door is already opened. So, she accidentally hit Ryan a few times in the chair. She felt sorry, but Ryan forgave her and let her enter. He closed the door back and locked it. Hina then sat inthe couch and told him everything why she came toward him.

"So, you wanted me to help you to get Hayate-kun because there will be a great fight over his admirers tomorrow to reavealed their love toward him and win his heart. Am I right?" said Ryan concluded everything.

"Yes. Will you help me?" said Hinagiku innocently and persuasively.

"Well, I have a daughter that needed my help too. But since you asked first, I'll help you." said Ryan and smiled toward him.

"Thank you very much." replied Hinagiku gratefully and thanked him many times.

"Well then. Since your move two days ago. You age now ranked three. That is a good start. Listen, I can't help much about your fight to get him. But I'll tell you one thing. If he's the one, you have to fight as hard as you can. That's all and I'm sorry of I don't help much."

"That's okay." said Hinagiku disappointed.

"But, I will accompany him tomorrow. We will sitting in a bench in the park where he changed his life forever. You know where it is." said Ryan to cheered her up.

"Thanks for the info. That should easy me to find him." she still little bit disappointed.

"Also, you should stay here for awhile. If you stayed in the mansion, there will be a big fight there because there's some woman that also like him." said Ryan softly.

"Okay." she replied shortly and blushed.

She stayed in his house. Ryan sent his driver to pick her things from the mansion. They both talked about school problems. But, the three amiga saw Hina and followed her to his apartment. They saw this as an oppertunity to see if they both are like each other. They pretended as the window cleaner. They bought a video camera to caught them in the act. They ascend using the cleaner elevator. They stopped and saw them watching TV. The sofa is not facing the window, making a good advantage for the amiga. Izumi pulled out the video camera and took a video of them. The video then caught the most shameless act if the video came out, Ryan stretched his hand behind Hina. They both executed and making a noisy voice. Ryan heard it and turned his head to the window. He saw them and gave a sharp and evil look. They shocked and Risa accidentally pressed the freefall button. They fell to the ground very fast. Fortunately, the elevator floor held their fall. But, their camera is broken and the memory card inside is breaking in half. They got disappointed, but got an alert from him if they video his embarrassing moment again.

At night, they both have dinner inside the apartment. The driver already brought all of her stuff. She having a bath first in the guest bathroom. Ryan cooked lots of food in the kitchen. After she finished her bath, she wore her home T-shirt and home shorts. She walked down to he dining table and saw tons of food in the table. She never ate many food for free and no work. She sat across Ryan. She instantly took everything from the table and ate all of it. The food is very delicious and tasteful. More than Hayate ever cooked.

"Wow! This food is the most delicious food that I ever tasted!" shouted Hina in high spirit.

"Thank you. It took a hard work to cook all of it." said Ryan also ate his food slowly.

They ate together, talked together, and laughed together. Hina make a good expression toward him. He can make her laugh all the time, but her heart is still with Hayate. But still, she wondered about him. About the woman that she love. She mean that everybody must be fell in love, including him. The man that have a dark past must be fell in love. After they ate, they walked out from his room to the top of the building where he wanted to show her something. They took the elevator to go there. Ryan closed her eyes with his hand. As they arrived in the top, They walked out from the elevator and Ryan opened her eyes. The top is a beautiful park. There lots of flowers, birds, and the lighting is very good. Hina felt happy and ran around the park like a little child. The skies is orange and the sunset is very beautiful to watch. Hina sat in a bench with Ryan. They looked at the skies and they saw the sun is going down. This moment could be great if Hayate beside her. Suddenly, she asked Ryan a very personal question.

"Ryan-kun, do you like me at any chance?" asked Hinagiku shyly and blushed.

"I do like you. You are consistent at becoming the president, very firm to everyone, make a good decision, and ..." said Ryan formally and suddenly stopped by Hina.

"I don't ask you formally. I ask you what you feel about me." Hina firmly said it and more blushed.

"Okay. I like you. You are beautiful, you are great, awesome, and strong. If I have a girlfriend, I won't be ashame and I pretty pleased if you are." said Ryan greatly. Hina flustered and her heart is beating really fast.

"But, I still love someone else. I don't know when will it be over." continued Ryan and suddenly he became moody and sad.

"It seems that the person you love could be leaving you or she already gone." said Hina and tapping his back.

"Nah. She passed away. She couldn't handle the sickness. I heard in the moment I unfroze from the tube. I become depressed for three months. Right now, I'm still depressed." said Ryan while putting his head down and tears fell out.

"It's okay. Don't cry. Beside, who is she?" asked Hina curiously.

"Trust me. You better don't have to know." said Ryan nd put his head up and wiped the tears.

"Cmon. You could tell me. I won't tell anyone." said Hina persuasively.

"Okay. You got your word. It's ... Yukariko Sanzenin!" said Ryan quickly as he could.

"What! You love her?" shouted Hina shocked.

"Yeah. I know it's crazy. But when I first met her, she strucked me in the heart." said Ryan depressed.

"Okay okay. Let's go back inside." said Hina tried to not making things tense.

"Okay. Let's go." he replied and both of them walked back to the apartment.


	7. Day 6

**The fight is on ! Is Hina gonna win Hayate's heart? Will Hayate accept her? Stay reading this story. (Warning: Some sexual scene in this chapter. Discretion is advised).**

Day six.

As Hina woke up from her sleep, her head is very heavy. She also felt dizzy and her stomach is not very good. She glanced at her right and saw a mountain of wine glass. She smell her on breath and its very smelly. She looked at the clock and it still four o'clock in the morning. Then, She pulled out the blanket that closed her and noticed she didn't wear anything. She closed her chest with her both hands and she realized there's a big bulge beside her that wrapped by blanket. She pulled the blanket slowly. She shocked seeing Ryan in the bed. She began to flustered and scared that she may already loose her virginity. She also felt there's some liquid in her bottom that make her fear increasing. She wanted to cry, but she got to calmed down first. She gently shaked Ryan to woke him up. He awoke by her shaking.

"Hey Hina-san. What happened?" asked Ryan sleepily and his eyes is kinda heavy.

"Ryan-kun, do we sleep together?" asked Hina shyly, panicking, and ready for the worse.

"Yeah. We sleep together in the same bed right now."

"No. I mean do we have the S-E-X?"

"Oh that. No, we don't. Also, I still wore my clothes here. And if you wanted to know what happened last night, you saw my classic wood cabinet that filled with wine when we entered my apartment back from the roof park. You said that you wanted to drink it. I tried to warned you, but you insisting to drink. So, I opened the cabinet and gave it to you. You quickly opened the bottle and drank it from the bottle. You then asked more and I gave it again to you. You drink all of the wine in my cabinet and started to saying things. Your speech is slurry and your walking wasn't hindered. You started to stripped your clothing completely. You then seduced me a few times to have "the inappropriate thing", but I could resist. Then, you started to masturbated in the guest bed. I heard you moaning a few times inside. After you masturbated, I came to the room and saw knocked out. I pulled the blanket and closed it to your body. I decided to sleep beside you to overwatched you. In case if you woke up and got drunk again." said Ryan detailed. Hina finally got calmed, but she become afraid of herself. She afraid she may turned into her drunken sister.

Ryan then got up from the bed and walked out from the room. She also got up from the room and saw her clothes lying in the floor. She wore back her clothes and stretched a little. She walked out from the room and walked down to the first floor of the room. She saw Ryan drank a hot chocolate in the kitchen. She joined in and Ryan gave her a cup of hot chocolate too. They talked in the dining table while enjoying the cup of coffee.

Suddenly, she saw her cellphone in table vibrating. She grabbed it and opened it. She got a message from Nagi that says the fight will started at eight o'clock in the morning. She got a few hours for enjoyment and preparation. Hina also make herself busy to overcome her mental when she face Hayate. Ryan told her to be watch out with everyone woman that chasing for him. They'll do anything to get him.

It's already eight to five and Hina is preparing to go. She sat in the couch, thinking that if she make a right decision, to confess her love to Hayate. At the same time, Ryan sat beside her and watched the TV in H*O.

"Ryan-kun, what do you think about me with Hayate?" she asked.

"I thinked both of you will perfectly coupled and have a happy time together I think." said Ryan calmly and vision is on the TV.

"Okay. I got one question." she said it seriously and softly. Ryan nodded toward her and eager to hear the question.

"Do you love me?" she asked shyly. A great silence then shorud around them. Hina felt a great emptiness and empty aura from Ryan. She peering to him to make sure his okay. She decided to touched him to saw his reaction. As she going for the touch, Ryan suddenly stared at Hina with a great smile.

"Yes. I love you. I love you at first sight, the moment I save you from the kidnapper in the copter three months ago. You're the one that fill me after Yukariko. Your beauty and strong attitude makes me fell for you. I also felt happy when near you and deep inside me, my heart is shining since Yukariko and me seperated. You made me to have a purpose in life. But, I see you like Hayate-kun more. I can't get to you now because you will asked him to become his date. Guess my meaning of life is useless now, I think." Hina felt kinda guilty and also felt she attached to him. Ryan took a deep breath and let her digested his statement.

"Thank you for being honest." replied Hina and she flustered.

"Oh yeah. One part when I say that my life will have no purpose without you, I overreacted. The other purpose of my life is to pay a debt to Maria's mother. But still, I still have no purpose in life without loving someone."

"That's okay. Anyway, what do you mean paying debt to Maria's mother?" she asked.

"Long story." he replied shortly.

Ryan looked at his watch and told her it's time. They walked out from the room and out of the building. They walked in different direction. Hina find her way through the crowded streets to the park where Hayate and Nagi first met. She ran through the crowds and finally found an empty streets. She walked through it when she bumped with Maria.

At first, they stared each other for awhile. They faced each other and saw Maria pulled out a nunchuk. Hina also pulled out her kendo stick and they fought. Maria relentlessly swing her nunchuk to Hina. Luckily, she could evaded the attack and attack Maria back. Maria used her nunchuk to blocked the attack. Maria used her nunchuk to break Hina's kendo stick. Hina use unarmed and Maria started to swing her nunchuk like a crazy woman. Hina felt hopeless for awhile when she saw a support beam that made of bamboo above Maria and the rope that held it is a few inches beside her. Maria then swing her nunchuk toward Hina nd she instantly ran to the rope and cut it. The beam then fell off and crushed her. Maria is okay, but she's knocked out.

Hina ran off and on her way to the park. She then bumped again with Ayumu on a bike. After she Hina, Ayumu swing her bicycle as fast as she could. Hina then tried to precede her by taking a bike that wildly appeared. She instantly swing the bike and they kinda argued over the one that deserve Hayate's love. Ayumu then crashed her into a x-track. They biking through the extreme route and still killing each other. The track is going for a dangerous spin and the jump is going higher. They're going for one hundred eighty degree turned and Hina saw a chance. As they turned, Hina kicked Ayumu and she fell off. Ayumu got fell off from the bike and got a small bubu in her skin. Hina apologised and ride away.

She swing her bike quickly as she could. She already arrived at the park and alked inside. As she walk through the pavement, she saw Ruka and Nagi fighting (not a physical fight). They argued and draw a chapter of manga. Hina have to sneaked behind them, fearing they'll make a ran for Hayate before her if she's spotted. She walked through the bushes behind them and tried to move as silent as she can. But, the bushes make a loud noise that attracted Nagi and Ruka attention. They turned to the bushes and saw some figure in there. Due to their alerted behaviour, they stopped drawing and ran toward Hayate. Hina instantly joined them and they fighting to get him.

On they're way go Hayate, Hina saw a trash bin in front. She then sprinting and dropped the trash bin. Nagi is tripped and fell to the ground while Ruka jumped over it and sprinting. They kept sprinting and sprinting. Suddenly, Ruka got slipped in a puddle. Hina stopped for awhile and see if Ruka is okay. Ruka is okay and she kept running.

Finally, she saw Hayate sitting with Ryan talking. She sprinting as she could to reach for the star. Suddenly, she got slipped by a wild banana skin that appeared from nowhere. Hayate and Ryan saw this and ran toward her. They helped her up and Hina hugged Hayate.

"Hayate-kun, I got something to tell you." said Hina while sink his face on Hayate's chest.

"What is it?" he asked while rubbing her back a few times.

"Hayate-kun, I really really love you and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. Please take me Hayate." she begged him while cried on his behalf.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I mean I have a duty as a butler and I ..." he stopped by his mistress.

"It's okay Hayate. I made this race so I won't be sad and guilty of someone be with you. I wanted to get you with all of my strength. But of someone else win, at least I don't gave you on you easily." Nagi standing with Ruka and she is calmed.

"Wow. I thought you gonna ... Anyway, if you love me and my job is not stand in love, I'll accept you." said Hayate and hugged her back tightly to embraced his love.

"Another happy ending. Bravo!" shouted Ryan while clapping.


	8. Day 7

**This is the final chapter of the story ! Hope all of you enjoy it and give some reviews and opinion about the story.**

Day seven.

The next morning, Hina packed all of her things in Ryan's apartment. She going back to the mansion and get closer to his official boyfriend, Hayate. Ryan then came to her room to speak with her.

"So, you're gonna go back to the mansion and be with him." said Ryan friendly while lend on the door.

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for your help and ... confession." she replied and blushing lightly.

"Alright. Hina, I'm gonna moved out from Japan." she shocked.

"Why? You have a good life here? Why do you have to move?" she asked with a dramatic voice.

"I have no reason to stay here. I don't have someone to be with me and my daughter is already growing up. Also, I got a deportation letter from Russia. They need me for some reason."

"So, this is the last time we met?" she worried not to see him.

"Maybe. Only time will tell." he replied wisely.

"But, if you wanted to see me, my plane is taking of one o'clock in the noon." he continued.

Hina felt sad in her heart. She packed all of her things and Ryan's driver dropped her to the mansion. Along the way, everything become slow and she is felt lonely without him. He's the only man that understand her completely other than Hayate. He also make her laughed more than ever than anyone in her life. He also have a love on her, but she choose the man that may not love her back as Ryan. But, everything already been done. There's no turning back in this path.

After many thinking deep in her thoughts, she arrived at the mansion. She took all of her things from the trunk. The car drove away and Hina started to walk to the mansion. In front of the door, she stopped. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. She never thought this day will never come. The day she'll be the companion of her love. But somehow something is disturbed her. It's about Ryan again. If she chose Hayate, she will never see him. If she chose Ryan, she will never fulfilled her target to be with Hayate. With all of that thinking, she decided to forget about it and move on.

She opened the door of the mansion and it looks quite. She walked step by step slowly while peering around. There's no sound or footstep around, just a deep silent with bright lights that going through the glass. Suddenly, she heard a sound in the second floor. She walked through the stairs and to the second floor. She then saw a figure and some whispering voices in the conference room. She walked slowly and pulled out her kendo stick in case of an intruder. The door is already opened and she gave a little push to wide the space. She entered to the dark room, so dark that visibility is zero.

Suddenly, the light is on and the room is very bright. It blinded Hina for awhile and when she adjusted her vision, she saw everyone standing and facing at her. Hayate is in the middle of the crowd. She tried to walk to Hayate, but the brightness make her tripped into a chair. Hayate then walked toward her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he pulled her up and she just blushed.

"I'm okay." she flustered and more blushing.

"I don't know how to have a date, so I get to the point. Hina-san, I want to take you to dinner." he said it shyly.

"Hayate-kun! Of course I will accept it." she said it with great spirit.

Suddenly, every of her memories about her with Ryan came to her mind. She remembered the first time they met, the time when he do all of her job, he grabbed her hand as they walked toward the side of Tokyo tower. The most memories that attached to her is the time he confessed his love to her. Now torrents of question came to her mind. Is she have to take him? The cost of getting Hayate instead Ryan? Is she be happier with Hayate? Then, the question in her mind is answered and she make a statement thta shocking.

"Hayate-kun, I got something to say." Hayate then stared at her and ready to hear.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in love with you anymore. You deserved someone more." everyone heard it and got suprised. Hayate saw that Hina tried to held her tears.

"Who are fell in love with?" Hayate asked her to finished this once and for all.

"Ryan-kun." everyone then shocked for the second time.

Hina then saw Hayate bend his head to the ground. She thought she hurted his pure heart. Everyone else is still shocked and tried to digest everything, especially Maria which is his daughter. Hina can't take it and tears flowing out from her eyes. "OMG. I feel guilty now. First, I don't accepted Ryan-kun' love and now I broke Hayate-kun's heart! What kind of girl I am!". She tried to shouted, but lead it sunk deep in her heart. She kept crying and crying for her bad decision. She wished that something will help her.

Then, her wish is answered. Hayate put his head up and staring at her with a smile. "If you love Ryan-kun, then go get him.". Hayate statement make her a big hope. She then told everyone where is Ryan. Everyone then helped her by anything they can. They ran out from the mansion and to the streets.  
Hina saw her watch and it's already 11.25 and it took about a hour or two to the airport. Hayate carried her in bridal style and ran to th airport, while the others taking a public bus. He jumped from building to building, car to car in his way. He took many shortcut through the alley and rooftops. In just twenty minutes they reached the airport. They both ran inside through the crowds. They made a few stops in the security because they can't pass it. Hina passed the security quickly that she left her phone and weapon and kept running with Hayate.

They going through terminals to find him. It took another ten minutes to find the terminals. They stopped in the middle of the hallway use they're mind. Then, a loudspeaker says that an Aero**ot flight 590 is going to Moscow on boarding. The plane located in terminal 10, the terminal they haven't search. They ran to the terminal 10 for another five minutes. They entered the terminal and saw the airplane already taxing and ready for take off.

Her heart is shattered and she's crying. She will never see him again. Suddenly, they saw Maria driving an airport bus with everyone and stopped in front of the plane. Hayate carries her out through the nearest door and ran to the plane. The airport security is outrun by him and Maria is able to buy sometime by arguing with the security. As they came near the airplane, she saw Ryan in first class sleeping. Then, Yukiji took a car that hooked by a stairs and drove it near the plane. Hayate pushed to stairs until it aligned with the plane door. Hina ran through the stairs and tried to barge in. The stewardess opened the door and Hina entered the plane. Ryan saw her and he shocked by her appearance in his eyes. Hina then walked toward him and hugged him.

"Hinagiku-san! What are you doing HERE?" Ryan asked her shockly.

"Ryan-kun, I leaved Hayate - kun for you. I never realized that I love you more than him. So, I came here and wanted to be your love. Will take me?" She quickly said it, but Ryan able to catched every sentence she said.

"I will take you with my heart. But, I'm complicated and I scared I will let you down and ..." he suddenly stopped by her hand closing his mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she released her hand from his mouth and pressed her lips to him.

They kissed passionately and very long. They're tongue is touching each other for long time. All the passengers in the plane clapping and cheering for them. They released from each other and Ryan told the steward he will going out from the plane and they can continue the flight. Ryan and Hina walked out from the plane. Thankfully, he only brought a briefcase in his hand that make the thing easier. Maria then drove the bus away and Yukiji back out the stairs from the plane. The plane continued its journey and taking off.

They walked out from the airport with Ryan carried her in bridal style and still kissing. It was a happy ending for both of them. But not for everyone else, Hayate is still single and the fight is on. The end.


End file.
